Taken
by ThatRandonFangirlGamer
Summary: (Lego Hidden Side) Au where the ghost that Possess Jack gets away instead of Spencer and Parker saving him.


"Hello, Parker," Echoed a low, dull voice from above Parker. She looked in horror at the ghostly bat above her- or rather, what it had in its claws.  
"Jack…" She muttered uneasily. Her was just a shell, though, nothing more than a source of tangibility for the ghost that held him captive.  
"You should really try this. I find it… Uplifting." Despite the attempt at humor, the voice was emotionless, inhuman. It sounded like it was reading from a script. A hollow laugh echoed as he swooped down at her. She shrunk back fearfully. She grabbed her phone. She didn't want to fight her friend, but if it came to it, she would.  
Bark bark! Spencer burst through the wall. He held the bat ghost's wing tightly between his teeth. The bat retaliated with a powerful wing flap, flinging Spencer off of it.  
"Spencer!" Parker cried. The ghostly dog could not be harmed, but it was still jarring to see him thrown about. Slightly disoriented, Spencer shook himself back to reality and ran in for another blow, teeth bared, prepared to bite. The ghost dodged swiftly, causing Spencer to charge straight through the wall. Parker readied her phone. The bat ghost closed in on her as she clicked the phone screen. The shot connected at the bat's side, and it reeled back with a nasty screech. Parker flinch, the cry hurting her ears. In its distress, the bat dived out the nearby window.  
"No!" Parker shouted, running towards the window, watching the retreating figure of the ghost that had her friend. Spencer bounded back into the room, snarling. He looked around and silenced when he saw no ghost. He wandered around the room, nosing around the room. He walked over to Parker and tapped her leg with his paw. Parker looked down at Spencer sorrowfully. "We lost him boy," she murmured.  
Spencers ears drooped. Parker wasn't sure if he could understand her words, but she knew he understood what had happened. She looked down at his phone, still lying on the floor where jack had dropped it. She walked over to it with a heavy heart and soft footsteps. Picking it up, she found it dead. "Of course," she sighed.  
She turned to Spencer. "Come on, I'm done with this place," Parker mumbled. Spencer followed her with a timid whine. They exited the room, once again surrounded by ghosts. Parker wasted no time blasting them with her phone, and soon they managed to escape. They dashed to the bus.  
"Hey, kids!" J.B. greeted with a grin. Parker looked down at her shoes. J.B.'s smile grew less enthusiastic. "Where's Jack?"  
"He-" she stopped to cut off a sob, but her tear filled eyes betrayed her.  
"Oh. Oh no," J.B. breathed. She stood up and gave Parker a hug. "Tell us what happened when you're ready."  
Parker sniffled. "Us? Douglas is back?"  
"I'm right here," Douglas assured her, concern visible on his face.  
Parker sighed in relief. "At least-" She made a noise that might have been a nervous laugh, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I just- I- I guess-" She continued to inaudibly mumble disconnected sentences as she cried.  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Douglas asked J.B. quietly.  
"She should be fine-ish in a while. It's been a rough night." J.B. sighed. "Whatever happened in there, it was probably more than a little traumatic."  
Douglas and J.B. were silent as they sat, waiting for Parker to cry it out. Douglas nervously tapped his fingers ogether. together. There was a question that needed to be asked, but neither one of them wanted to ask it. Douglas took a deep breath. "Do you think he-" but he couldn't finish. He had known Jack less than a year, but he had known Parker for many, and he knew she was not the type of person to make bad friends. Not to mention, he had been helping both children ghost hunt for months now, and in the time he'd grown very protective of both. "Did he…?"  
J.B. flinched at his words. "I hope not," she replied shakily. She'd never forgive herself if that boy had been killed. She knew that ghost hunting was dangerous. Why had she let children do it?  
"The bat," Parker told them finally. She hadn't stopped crying, but she was calmer now. "Do you remember the bat?"  
"The Bawa?" J.B. asked.  
"It was there, or at least, there was a ghost that looked like it. It didn't have anybody," Parker explained, "It used to not, at least. It grabbed Jack. It possessed him. I tried to make it drop him, me and Spencer both did, but it got away. It flew off."  
There was a moment while Douglas and J.B. processed the story.  
"There's hope," J.B. noted with a small wan smile.  
"Jack kidnapped by a ghost," Douglas muttered. With a groan he put his head in his hands. "What are we gonna tell Rose?"  
"Well, I guess we'll have to tell her the truth," J.B. answered in a dreary tone.  
Parker yelped, "But what if she fires you? Or doesn't allow Jack to ghost hunt with us anymore?"  
"Then so be it," J.B. replied softly, "I know I'd want to be informed, if it were my kid."  
"Can't we try to find him first?" Parker asked.  
"You better believe I'm going to get on it right away," J.B. answered, "I won't rest until I find that kid."  
"Me too," Douglas chimed in, "If it weren't for you two kids, I'd still be in there."  
J.B. turned to the nearest screen. "Tracking him shouldn't be too difficult. There are signals in your phones for reasons like this."  
"Oh," Parker sighed, pulling Jack's phone out of her pocket. "It's going to be harder than you think, then. He dropped his phone. It's dead."  
"Oh dear. Well, I should be able to work this out, anyway. Plug that in, Parker. Try and charge it all the way up, just in case. Douglas, you drive. You know how to get to Rose's house right?"  
"You don't know?" Douglas asked as Parker scurried off to plug in Jack's phone.  
"He walks home when we drop off Parker, so I've never driven there," J.B. explained, "And if you think I should know, shouldn't you know too?"  
"Well. Uh."  
"I know where it is," Parker peeped.  
J.B. nodded solemnly. "There we go."  
Jack's house wasn't far from the school, but it felt like forever to get there. The directions she gave sounded rigid. Now she had stopped crying, she didn't feel anything. All she wanted while they were driving was to get to Jack's house, but when the bus halted she wanted above every other thing to be anywhere else. Anything would be better than telling your headmistress that her son was kidnapped/possessed by a ghost.  
"I'll tell her," Douglas volunteered.  
"I want to do it," J.B. interjected, "This is my operation. Jack was my responsibility."  
"And he was my friend," Parker added, "I need to go too."  
"We'll all go," Douglas decided.  
"Agreed," Parker and J.B. answered in unison.  
The three walked up to the door of the house. J.B. rang the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened, and Rose smiled and greeted them softly. "Come in," she said sleepily.  
"Sorry if we woke you Ms. Davids," Parker told her.  
"It is late. What are you doing out so late?" Rose asked, "And do you happen to know where Jack is? He stays out late most nights, but never this late."  
Parker looked down at her shoes again. "That's exactly why we're here, Ms. Davids," J.B. explained, "Tonight during our ghost hunting-"  
"Ghost hunting?" Rose interrupted.  
"He never told you?" Parker asked, wide eyed. She would never dream of keeping something this big from her parents.  
"No, certainly not!" Rose curtly answered, "I wouldn't let him go out on a school night for something so dangerous."  
"It is dangerous," Douglas solemnly stated with a nod.  
Rose looked over the group. "He's usually with you, then?" A look of realization came over her face. "Where is he? Where's my son?"  
J.B. took a deep breath. "You see, that's the thing. We're afraid a ghost took him."  
"He's dead?" Rose yelled.  
"No, no!" J.B. explained further, "He's been kidnapped, and also possessed, but he's still alive!"  
"Kidnapped!" Rose exclaimed, "My baby boy has been kidnapped! And by a ghost! How long until it does kill him?"  
"With all due respect, Ms. Davids," Parker added, "The ghost probably won't kill him. It's using his body to have a physical form."  
"Statistically, do you know how many kidnapped children get found?" Rose retorted. Parker whimpered and shook her head.  
"Now, she's shaken enough," Douglas intervened, "Don't frighten her further."  
"This is all so much," Rose muttered, sighing and closing her eyes, "My son has been kidnapped, and he's a ghost hunter. There's a ghost hunting operation in his school. My school! Do you know how I feel about that, you two? Two of my staff members convincing children to fight ghosts? I don't like the idea of ghost hunting within my school at all, let alone getting the children involved. Especially Jack."  
"It happened at the school," Parker informed her.  
"There are ghosts in my school?" Rose shouted in disbelief.  
"The school completely haunted, I'm afraid," J.B. told her, "How do you think a scientist like myself got into the supernatural? They were interfering with my projects, so I did what I do best: research. And teaching, of course. Taught the kids everything to do with ghost hunting. Taught Douglas too."  
"So this could have happened during school hours?" Rose asked.  
"Well, maybe," Douglas answered, "They mostly come out at night, but sometimes we encounter them during the day. Got involved with J.B.'s thing after some ghosts attacked me while I was cleaning after school one day."  
"We need to get the ghosts out of the school," Rose said, filled with determination.  
"Where would we take them? The town is full of them already," Parker pointed out.  
"It is?" Rose breathed faintly.  
"Welcome to Newbury," J.B. dryly replied.  
A silence filled the room. Half of them didn't know what to say, and the other half didn't want to say anything at all. Finally, Parker broke the silence. "We're going to get him back."  
"How? Just the three of you?" Rose asked.  
"Us, and Spencer. He's very loyal to Jack," Parker informed her.  
"Spencer. Our old dog?" Rose wondered.  
"Yes."  
"He's dead."  
"Well, yes, Ms. Davids," Parker reminded her, "We're talking about ghosts here."  
"Yes. Yes, that is correct," Rose muttered, dazed.  
"I know it's a lot to take in all at once, Rose. If I had known how little you'd been told, I would have been a little bit less abrasive." J.B. spoke carefully and slowly, selecting words she thought would be most helpful to Rose. She made sure her words were simple and to the point, but also intelligent, just like Rose. "We better head out now. We'll begin searching immediately. I personally won't rest until I find him."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rose inquired.  
"Just update us if you see anything," J.B. answered, "If you see a bat-like ghost of any kind, or if you see Jack anywhere, whether or not he's possessed, just tell us."  
"Yes, okay," Rose murmured shakily. Her own action to help her son allowed the event to truly sink in. Rose felt tears appearing in her eyes. Her voice broke as she looked J.B. in the eyes and told her, "Please find my boy. Please."  
It hurt to see Rose, who always stood so resolute, so broken. "I will," J.B. swore, "I promise."  
The group left the house, the late night air cold around them. "Aw geez, my parents are probably worried," Parker commented quietly to herself, followed by a yawn.  
"I'm sure Ms. Davids will allow you an excused absence tomorrow, since you're helping us find Jack," Douglas told her.  
J.B. shook her head. "I think we should take Parker home."  
"What?" Parker yelped, "No! He's my friend. I wanna help!"  
"It's dangerous. And... I don't want to lose you too," J.B. admitted, "Rose was right. Ghost hunting isn't something for children. Besides, you're clearly tired. Even if you stay home from school, it's half past midnight. You need your sleep."  
"I'm not tired in the slightest. I'm thirteen, I don't need lots of sleep," Parker whined, "I'm not a third grader."  
"That is scientifically inaccurate. Teens need more sleep than third graders, actually. You are in a very important development stage now, you need lots of rest," J.B. informed her.  
"I don't care about that," Parker huffed, "I care about finding Jack."  
"Let her come along," Douglas vouched for her, "She's clearly very passionate about this. It will be helpful."  
"Who says I'm not passionate about finding Jack?" J.B. glared at Douglas. "But I suppose I can't stop her. If I took her home now, she'd just sneak back out."  
"Exactly," Parker chimed in.  
"Here's the deal, you can hang around with us until two. If we haven't found him by then, you go home. Okay?" J.B. told her.  
"Agreed," Parker replied.  
J.B. nodded. "Then it's decided."  
Parker had an hour and a half to find him.


End file.
